


Ještě jedna šance

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Už jsem dlouho uvažovala o tom, že něco napíšu. Chvíli to sice trvalo, ale nakonec to tady máte. Je to moje úplně první fanfikce, takže ocením komentáře a připomínky. Snad se bude aspoň trochu líbit.





	Ještě jedna šance

**Author's Note:**

> Už jsem dlouho uvažovala o tom, že něco napíšu. Chvíli to sice trvalo, ale nakonec to tady máte. Je to moje úplně první fanfikce, takže ocením komentáře a připomínky. Snad se bude aspoň trochu líbit.

Vyzvednout Rosie, obstarat nákup a konečně za Sherlockem. Snad už Lestrade přišel s novým případem přemýšlel John při návratu z práce. Je pravda, že už více jak týden byli bez případu a Sherlock začínal být nevrlý. Ostatně Johnovi už taky adrenalin trochu scházel. Konečně dorazili do bytu, který si s Rosie po smrti Mary pořídili.V domě na předměstí už žít nemohli, byl pro jednoho člověka s malým dítětem velký a navíc tam zůstávala spousta nepříjemných vzpomínek. A odsud to měli alespoň blíže k Sherlockovi. John už několikrát uvažoval, zda by pro ně nebylo nejlepší vrátit se zpátky do 221B, ostatně paní Hudsonová vždy říká, že by je uvítala s otevřenou náručí. Jeho dcera ale potřebuje mít vlastní pokoj a John nechtěl nijak zasahovat do Sherlockových zavedených pořádků.

Taxi je zavezlo před 221B a John pocítil ten stále vracející se pocit radosti, že ho zase uvidí. Tyhle stavy zažíval při delším odloučení hlavně během manželství s Mary, ale vždy je odsunul někde hodně hluboko. Jeho nejlepší přítel je přece ženatý se svou prací a John rozhodně nechtěl riskovat ztrátu jejich přátelství. Ze zamyšlení ho vytáhlo zatahání za rukáv. Rosie už se nemohla dočkat, co Sherlock vymyslel na experimenty, aby ji zabavil. Pokaždé svůj zájem o ni maskoval různými pokusy. Ve dveřích se málem srazili s mužem, který právě odcházel.

„Klient?“ zeptal se John Sherlocka, kterému už zatím stihla skočit jeho dcera do náruče. Sherlock odtrhl svůj pohled od nejmladší Watsonové a podíval se na Johna. „Ne, to byl Paul. Přišel mě pozvat na schůzku.“  
„Tebe na schůzku? Jako na rande?“  
„A co je na tom divného? Kolikrát jsi byl ty za poslední měsíc na večeři s nějakou ženskou?“  
Upřímně řečeno, ani jednou. John to sice sváděl na spoustu práce a starosti s Rosie, ale pravý důvod byl někde jinde. Nikdo pro něj prostě nebyl dost dobrý. Bylo mu všech těch žen až líto. Ale on při schůzkách většinou nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na to, co asi právě dělá Sherlock. 

„Jestli je problém, že jsem…“ vyložil si Sherlock špatně Johnovo mlčení.  
„Ne to není problém. Však už jsem Ti řekl tenkrát u Angela, že to je v pořádku.“  
„Fajn.“  
„Kdo je vlastně ten Paul?“  
„Potkal jsem ho při řešení případu, když jste byli s Rosie pryč u Harry. Ze začátku mi přišel otravný, ale ukázalo, že to není až takový idiot. Něco v tom směru naznačil a já jsem si řekl, že bych tomu mohl dát šanci. Vím, že můj bratříček nemá pravdu s tím, že starost je nevýhoda. Ty si jednou najdeš další paní Watsonovou a já bych přece jen jednou velmi nerad choval ty včely sám.“

John ani nevěděl, jak se dostal domů a jak se mu podařilo uložit Rosie do postele. Hlavou mu pořád dokola vířily ty stejné myšlenky. Sherlock je gay. Snad i uvažuje o nějaké formě vztahu. A ty jsi, Watsone, naprostý idiot.

Několik příštích dní nepřišla na Paula a věci s ním spojené řeč. Byl to opravdu hodně těžký případ, trojnásobná vražda. Podařilo se jim ji vyřešit až za týden. Když konečně seděli naproti sobě v křeslech a popíjeli čaj, Sherlock po dlouhém tichu prohlásil:

„Johne, myslíš si, že bych byl dobrý partner?“  
Johnovi se zatemnilo před očima, ale byl ještě schopný ze sebe vysoukat: „Myslíš pro Paula?“  
„Samozřejmě“ protočil Sherlock oči a pokračoval: „Ty snad víš o někom jiném, kdo by o mě měl zájem?“  
„Znám Tě už 10 let a nevidím důvod, proč bys nemohl být dobrý partner. Když bude Paul ochotný tolerovat ty tvé nálady.“  
„ Se mnou by to jistě fungovalo“ zamyslel se John a najednou se lekl, že to řekl nahlas, ale Sherlock byl znovu ponořený do svého myšlenkového paláce.

V noci se John marně pokoušel usnout. Musel pořád myslet na to, kolik šancí říct Sherlockovi, co k němu cítí, už vlastně propásl. Tenkrát u bazénu, nebo v Baskervillu, nebo když stál Sherlock na střeše Bart’s. Kdyby to řekl tenkrát, určitě by se spousta věcí odehrála úplně jinak. Když se Sherlock vrátil, byla tu Mary. Díky ní má nádhernou dceru, ale nikdy nebyl v jejich manželství úplně šťastný. Teď už je Mary mrtvá skoro 3 roky a John pořád své city neřešil. A najednou se objeví někdo a chce mu jeho Sherlock odvést? Při pomyšlení na Paula se otřásl. Ten malý bloňďatý mízera. Teprve teď si John uvědomil, jak Paul vypadá. Byl vlastně taková trochu mladší verze Johna Watsona. Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho to má uklidnit nebo ještě víc rozčílit. 

Když se následující den objevil Paul v jeho ordinaci, nevěděl John, co zlostí dělat.   
„Dobrý den, doktore Watsone. Jistě víte, kdo jsem.“  
„Samozřejmě. Co pro Vás mohu udělat?“  
„Přišel jsem si s Vámi promluvit o Sherlockovi. Chtěl jsem jenom říct, že vím, co k Vám cítí a že je mi jasné, že tohle ke mně nikdy cítit nebude, i když je ke mně vždy velice milý. Ale poznám, že se trápí.“  
„ A proč mně tohle všechno vykládáte?“ zamrkal John.  
„ Ačkoliv k Sherlockovi chovám jisté city, vím, že se mnou by nikdy nebyl tak šťastný, jako by byl s Vámi. Dnes s ním mám domluvenou schůzku v 8 u Angela. Ale objeví se neodkladná záležitost a já nebudu moct přijít. Jak s touto informací naložíte, je čistě na Vás.“ S touhle větou se otočil a odešel. 

Čekárna prázdná, takže čas na přemýšlení, Watsone. Co vlastně chceš? Svými city k Sherlockovi si je jistý, Rosie ho taky zbožňuje a on to s ní tak skvěle umí. Ale cítil Sherlock to samé k němu? Paul něco v tom smyslu naznačil a vlastně to nebyl jen on. Všichni je vždycky považovali za pár. Ale Sherlock nikdy nedal najevo, že by k němu cítil něco víc. Pak si ale vzpomněl na tu hrůzu v jeho očích při té akci s Moriartym u bazénu, na ten brzký odchod z jeho svatby, na zastřelení Magnussena a hlavně na to, jak mu Sherlock odpustil po tom, co se stalo v márnici. Tolikrát se mu už za to omlouval, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že by mu měl Sherlock tak lehce odpustit. Ten vysoce funkční sociopat, jak o sobě rád tvrdil, má srdce, to John za tolik společných let už moc dobře věděl. A John nebyl dávno jediný, koho považovat za přítele. Byli tu Molly, Greg, paní Hudsonová… Ale choval se k nim stejně jako k Johnovi? Odpověď, kterou si John dal na tuhle otázku ho příjemně zahřála u srdce.

Celé odpoledne byl v práci naprosto nepoužitelný. Pořád myslel na to, jak a hlavně co Sherlockovi řekne. Když pak stál před vchodem k Angelovi, chvíli si myslel, že snad zase zbaběle uteče. Ale pak ho oknem uviděl. Seděl u stolu a vypadal jako obvykle skvěle. Hlavně ty jeho neposlušné kudrliny, které John tolik miloval. Hned si představil jeho nádherné oči, které jsou někdy modré a jindy zase zelené. V tom momentě se John rozhodl čelit všemu, co přijde. Stiskl kliku a vešel dovnitř.

Došel až k Sherlockovi a ten se na něj překvapeně podíval: „Johne?“  
V té chvíli oběma skoro současně zapípal mobil. V Sherlockově zprávě stálo: OMLOUVÁM SE, ALE CHCI ABYS BYL OPRAVDU ŠŤASTNÝ. PAUL  
John se musel usmát při pohledu na svou zprávu, ve které stálo jen: HODNĚ ŠTĚSTÍ!  
Angelo byl hned u jejich stolu s jeho tradičním: „Vše je na účet podniku, pánové.“ A zapálil svíčku, proti které tentokrát nikdo nic nenamítal.  
„Sherlocku, já…“ začal John, ale Sherlock mu skočil do řeči.  
„ Ty jsi mluvil s Paulem?“  
„Ano, dneska byl v mé ordinaci. Řekl mi, že ví, co ke mně cítíš a že s ním bys nikdy nebyl úplně šťastný.“  
To zděšení v Sherlockových očích bylo naprosto zřejmé.  
„Tohle jsi nikdy neměl zjistit, Johne!“  
„Proč ne? Sherlocku, známe se 10 let a jsem tu pořád. Myslíš, že by mě po té době mohlo ještě cokoliv od Tebe odehnat? Navíc ještě pořádně nevím, o čem tu je řeč. Co ke mně vlastně cítíš.“  
„Já…“ začal Sherlock, ale najednou nevěděl, jak má pokračovat. Tak se naklonil přes stůl a Johna lehce políbil. John nevypadal na to, že by se znechuceně odvrátil a utekl, což mu dodalo odvahu a políbil ho ještě jednou a tentokrát pořádně.   
„Miluju Tě. Asi už od té chvíle, co jsi kvůli mně zastřelil toho taxikáře. Akorát jsem si to uvědomil příliš pozdě.“  
„Taky Tě miluju, ty můj šílený detektive.“  
„A co to Tvoje neustále Já nejsem gay?“  
„Možná nejsem gay, ale tím, co cítím k Tobě, jsem si naprosto jistý.“  
„Znamená to teda, že se nastěhujete zpátky do 221B?“  
„K Tobě. Ano! Ale je tu jeden problém. Rosie bude chtít vlastní pokoj.“  
„Myslím, že bych měl jedno řešení“ usmál se Sherlock.


End file.
